Bird and the Batgirl
by BatDoo
Summary: One-Shots between Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Batgirl and Robin. Nightwing and Batgirl. Oracle and Nightwing. You know them right? Ranging from M-K, I will take requests. Not that I expect anyone to send any, I am just doing this for me.


**Author Notes: This is just fluff. Fluffy Wuffy.**

Clarity

Lately patrolling had been tiring to say the least, with Penguin having recently imported weapons from

an European dealer and distributing them throughout Gotham there had been at least nine dealers

keeping a small armies worth of guns in warehouses and clubs. Batman was dealing with the more

pressing threat of the recent Joker escape; the clown had wasted no time in causing chaos by

attacking Gotham Bank, a chain of shoe stores and throwing acid filled water balloons at the Mayor

leaving the Penguin to Batgirl and Robin. So the last few days had been hectic.

It was Sunday night just past two o'clock in the morning and the younger saviours of Gotham had one

more very serious problem that had to be dealt with before they finally put there weary heads to bed,

Homework. Robin sat on the floor of the bat-cave just beyond the dark looming bat-throne which lay

empty. Batgirl sat on a large comfortable purple chair that had three bright yellow pillows, all of which

she had brought in without asking the Batman, all of which he glared at but never touched. Robin

hadn't been as brave to bring down something to make himself more a part of the cave but Batgirl had

no trouble in doing so. Defying the Batman was one of her specialties.

Robin sat in sweat pants and a grey zip up, while Barbara wore a far too big GCPD jumper with shorts

and pink fluffy socks. A comfortable silence hung in the air with the scent of hot chocolate and melted

marshmallows.

"I am starting to hate Mr Fisher"

Batgirl looked up at Robin smirking as he tried to finish his Geography homework, _never really was his _

_strong suit._

"Geography isn't even that hard, you're supposed to be a genius, how can you not tell the difference

between a pool and a riffle?"

Sass dripped off every word, it wasn't often that the two weren't equally matched in a subject but Dick

Grayson had found his weak point, meanders and Ox-bow lakes. Dick narrowed his eyes at Barbara; he

knew the difference between a pool and a riffle, he just couldn't remember which was which.

"I have been sitting here for half an hour and have come up with nothing, trying to remember the

formation of everything is just… I am not feeling the aster. I need Clarity"

Barbara rolled her eyes at him, she hated the word thing. He thought it was the funniest thing ever at

first but now was just in the habit of saying things like 'whelmed' and 'traught'.

"Aw poor Boy Wonder, Well how can I give you Clarity?"

Barbara thought of herself as an expert in sarcasm.

"Babs you might be Batgirl but you can't give me Clarity"

She arched an eyebrow at the young boy on the floor while he continued to read his notes and the

books at his feet.

"Well thanks"

She drawled rolling her eyes and huffing out a breath, Dick nonchalantly waved his pencil in the air

without looking up at her.

"Bab's you make me think a hundred and one things all at once, you make me feel ready for anything

but prepared for nothing, focused and yet unaware of everything, that I know everything but not what

I really need to know, I feel like there's no pressure what so ever but the weight of the world on my

shoulders all at the same time. I need clarity not… That"

Barbara looked at the boy with her cheeks slowly turning red, frozen like an animal that might run off

any second. Dick has sat still unaware of what he had just said aloud until he eventually quickly looked

up with his face swiftly turning as bright as Barbara's hair with his mouth slightly agape.

"You know like… hmm… In a friend kind of way- Not that there could be any kind of way that I would like

you- Wait, of course I like you just not like that"-

"Master Richard, Miss Barbara I have made some sandwiches and left them in the kitchen. Why don't

you go have some? Then I strongly suggest you both go to bed."

Came the stiff English accent of Alfred Pennyworth as he silently entered the cave without either of

them noticing. Both of the young heroes' looked towards Alfred but before Barbara could say anything

Dick was already racing up stairs with his books picked up in a hurry. Alfred watches him run upstairs

before turning back to Barbara who sheepishly smiled.

"Thanks Alfie."


End file.
